english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Mann
Daniel "Danny" Mann (born July 28, 1951) is an American musician, production manager, singer, voice actor and writer. He's known for voicing: Backwoods Beagle in Disney's DuckTales, Ferdinand in Babe, Hector in Heathcliff and The Catillac Cats and Kaltag in Balto. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2005) - Boon, Director, Recombo *ABC Weekend Specials (1986) - Additional Voices *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1995) - A.G. Bell (ep23), Capt. Parker (ep23), King Slurg (ep23) *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *As Told By Ginger (2002) - Mr. Blauer (ep35) *Back to the Future (1991) - Einstein, Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Radio D.J. (ep36) *Bobby's World (1990-1996) - Additional Voices *Bump in the Night (1994) - Phil Silverfish (ep12) *Camp Candy (1989-1992) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1992) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *ChalkZone (2003-2008) - B.U.R.N. Agent (ep36), Captain Stable (ep25), Cat (ep25), Cue Ball#2 (ep9), Cuey (ep9), Red Facial Hair (ep25), Stick Figure Baker (ep36) *Channel Umptee-3 (1998) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2006) - Dudek Brayski (ep14), Fran-Teek Brayski (ep14) *Danny Phantom (2007) - Amorpho (ep41) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Ducks (ep41), Xerxes (ep50) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Additional Voices *Earthworm Jim (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Family Dog (1993) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1988) - Additional Voices *Fievel's American Tails (1992) - Dog *Galaxy High School (1986) - Additional Voices *Heathcliff and The Catillac Cats (1984-1986) - Hector *Hey Arnold! (1999) - Colonel (ep74), Sargeant#1 (ep74) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (2000) - Doctor Max (ep32), Lady (ep32), Timmy (ep32) *Jumanji (1996-1999) - Additional Voices *Kid 'n Play (1990) - Additional Voices *Lady LovelyLocks and the Pixietails (1987) - Additional Voices *Little Dracula (1991) - No Eyes, Twin-Beaks *Little Wizards (1987) - Additional Voices *Madeline (1993) - Additional Voices *Men in Black: The Series (2000) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999-2001) - Dr. Don't (ep4), Dr. Toothinstein (ep31), Giant Head (ep4), Max (ep24), Obie (Adult; ep16), Pete (ep24), Rabbit (ep16), Sugar Puff Daddy (ep16), Torso (ep4), Wickenlooper (ep24) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Rudy (ep9) *Popples (1987) - Additional Voices *Potato Head Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Rayman (1999) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1991-1992) - Adman#2 (ep7), Broker (ep20), Customer (ep20), Dr. Homer (ep10), Little Bottle (ep10), Mail Clerk (ep8), Mr. Tippy (ep10), Old Player#1 (ep7), Old Player#2 (ep7), Operator (ep12), Patty Pants (ep8), Poltax (ep20), Reptar (ep12) *Samurai Jack (2001-2002) - Elder (ep6), Kurtok (ep25), Soldier (ep25) *Skeleton Warriors (1994-1995) - Dagger, Ursak the Guardian *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Space Goofs (1997-2008) - Gorgious Klatoo *Spicy City (1997) - Additional Voices *Stroker & Hoop (2004) - Flip (ep1), Radio AD (ep1) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2006) - Baron (ep45), Curator (ep45), Neanderthal (ep45), Outlaw (ep45) *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann & Andy (1988) - Additional Voices *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Mad Thinker *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) - Additional Voices *The Gary Coleman Show (1982) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Cerebus#3 (ep14), Person#1 (ep14), Priest (ep14) *The Jetsons (1987) - Additional Voices *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1993) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The Mighty B! (2009) - Additional Voices *The Pink Panther (1993) - Additional Voices *The Real Ghostbusters (1988-1989) - Additional Voices *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1994-1996) - Bellbot (ep35), Dinosaur Neil, Dr. Mung Mung, Mr. Exciting (ep36), Tongue Tongue (ep34), Additional Voices *The Transformers (1987) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995) - Additional Voices *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Yo Yogi! (1991) - Additional Voices *Zazoo U (1990) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aladdin and the Adventures of All Time (2000) - Additional Voices *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) - Head Cossack *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Mr. Hirsch, Additional Voices *Open Season 2 (2008) - Serge *Open Season 3 (2011) - Serge *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) - Allosaurus 'Movies' *Balto (1995) - Kaltag *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Disaster! (2005) - B-M Man, Jean-Paul Bidet *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Ash, Voice Dispatch *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Happy Feet (2006) - Dino, Zoo Penguin *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Brokebeak *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Serge *Planes (2013) - Sparky, Additional Voices *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Sparky *Pocahontas (1995) - Percy *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Rover Dangerfield (1991) - Wolf *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Surf's Up (2007) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker and the Mouse King (2004) - Cook/Sultan, Mustache Guy *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Thumbelina (1994) - Mozo *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices *Up (2009) - Construction Worker Steve 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2012) - Additional Voices *Cars Toon: Tales from Radiator Springs (2014) - Shifty Sidewinder (ep4) *Norman Television (2016) - Harold, Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2011) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Bump in the Night: Twas the Night Before Bumpy (1995) - Phil Silverfish *Party Wagon (2004) - Three-Eyed Jack, Wall-Eyed Tom 'Web Animation' *Hard Drinkin' Lincoln (2000) - Cop (ep9), General (ep9), JFK (ep8), Jeff Foxworthy (ep11), Ulysses .S. Grant (ep11) Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Icarus *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Kid Icarus (2012) - Thanatos Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Babe (1995) - Ferdinand *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Ferdinand, Tug, Additional Voices *Born to Be Wild (1995) - Special Vocal Effects *Cats & Dogs (2001) - Ninja *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Robo Dog, Spy Car *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies' *National Lampoon's Men in White (1998) - Alien 1 'TV Specials' *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Age of Mythology (2002) - Kemsyt *Crash: Tag Team Racing (2005) - Ebenezer Von Clutch *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pocahontas (1996) - Additional Voices *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (2004) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Hunter 1, Serge *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Pirate 3 *Shannara (1995) - Ander Elessedil, Arion, Gnome Shaman, Hani *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Stupid Invaders (2001) - Gorgeous Klatoo *The Darkness (2007) - Abe Hunter, Charlie Hazelgrove *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices *True Crime: New York City (2005) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *Y2K: The Game (1999) - Main Computer 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Hewdraw, Thanatos Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (158) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2018. Category:American Voice Actors